Restaurant City
Restaurant City wa Feisbūk geim from PlayFish. Sikpun dè list (Recipes) Starter * Tomato and basil soup (Ingredients: Tomato × 2, Basil) * Garden salad (Ingredients: Salad, Tomato, Egg) * Chicken and leek soup (Ingredients: Chicken, Leek × 2) * Cream of mushroom soup (Ingredients: Mushroom, Milk, Bayleaf) * Vegetable chowder (Ingredients: Milk, Potato, Peas) * Pea and bacon soup (Ingredients: Peas × 2, Bacon) * Camembert baked in a box (Ingredients: Cheese × 2, Bread) * Tuna fishcakes (Ingredients: Tuna, Flour, Potato) * Bruschetta with tomato and basil (Ingredients: Bread, Tomato, Basil) * Lamb samosas (Ingredients: Lamb, Flour, Bayleaf) * Caribbean chicken salad (Ingredients: Chicken, Beans, Salad) * Lobster soup (Ingredients: Lobster, Butter, Lemon) * Pumpkin soup (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Cream, Chili) * Sweetcorn salad (Ingredients: Sweetcorn, Cream, Egg) * Lamb skewers (Ingredients: Lamb, Garlic, Lemon) * Onion soup (Ingredients: Onion, Garlic, Bayleaf) * Tiger prawn platter (Ingredients: Prawn, Garlic, Lime) Main * Magarita Pizza (Ingredients: Cheese, Tomato, Flour) * Roast chicken (Ingredients: Chicken, Potato, Salad) * Hotdog and fries (Ingredients: Sausage, Bread, Potato) * Burger and fries (Ingredients: Bread, Beef, Potato) * Pepperoni pizza (Ingredients: Pepperoni, Cheese, Tomato) * Roast beef (Ingredients: Beef, Carrot, Salad) * Tuna steak with vegatables (Ingredients: Tuna, Potato, Carrot) * Spaghetti carbonara (Ingredients: Pasta, Bacon, Egg) * Spaghetti bolognese (Ingredients: Pasta, Beef, Tomato) * Chicken tikka masala (Ingredients: Chicken, Rice, Bayleaf) * Tuna sushi (Ingredients: Tuna, Tuna, Rice) * Sausages and mash (Ingredients: Sausage, Potato, Butter) * Chili con carne (Ingredients: Chili, Beans, Rice) * Lasagna (Ingredients: Beef, Cheese, Pasta) * Caesar salad (Ingredients: Salad, Bread, Egg) * Vegatable fried rice (Ingredients: Rice, Tofu, Leek, Mushroom) * Lobster (Ingredients: Lobster, Butter, Salad) * Grilled rump steak (Ingredients: Beef, Potato, Salad) * Yakibuta ramen (Ingredients: Noodles, Pork, Onion) * Seafood paella (Ingredients: Rice, Saffron, Prawn) * Mapo Tofu (Ingredients: Tofu, Rice, Chili) * Pork and apple chops (Ingredients: Pork, Apple, Onion) Dessert * Fruit selection (Ingredients: Banana, Strawberry, Apple) * Strawberry cake (Ingredients: Strawberry, Flour, Butter, Sugar) * Chocolate cake with icecream (Ingredients: Chocolate, Flour, Icecream) * Strawberry cheese cake (Ingredients: Strawberry, Cheese, Flour) * Pancakes (Ingredients: Flour, Egg, Butter) * Creme brulee (Ingredients: Egg, Cream, Sugar) * Pumpkin pie (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Flour, Sugar) * Cheese board (Ingredients: Cheese × 3) * Banana split (Ingredients: Banana, Cream, Icecream) * Sundae (Ingredients: Icecream, Chocolate, Cream) * Mango pudding (Ingredients: Mango, Milk, Lime) * Kiwi sorbet (Ingredients: Kiwi, Lemon, Sugar) * Exotic fruit skewers (Ingredients: Dragon fruit, Mango, Kiwi) * Pomegranate parfait (Ingredients: Pomegranate, Cream, Egg) Sikpun dè levols # simple (simpol-na) # standard (ständard-na) # classic (klassik-na) # tasty (teisti-na) # delicious (umai-na) # luxurious (hova-na) # gourmet (gūmet-staiyol-na) # sensational (senseiçionol-na) # ultimatehttp://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=620099 (ulutora-na) # royal (roiyol-na) Ingrèdiènts Ingrèdiènts wa keyi get bai 4-gè meŧods: # Evri dei dè de-1-cǐ visit tu neidè restoront; # Evri dei dè kwesçion àbaut sikpun dè prodùkçion; # Evri frend dè restoront dè de-1-cǐ visit; # Bai pörčeis from ingrèdiènt market. Ingrèdiènts dè informeiçion Apple * Prais: 5000 * Stars: ** Bacon * Prais: 7000 * Stars: ** Banana * Prais: 4000 * Stars: *** Basil * Prais: 8000 * Stars: ** Bayleaf * Stars: * Beans * Prais: 7000 * Stars: * Beans * Prais: 7000 * Stars: * Beef * Prais: * Stars: **** Bread * Prais: 7000 * Stars: * Butter * Prais: * Stars: *** Carrot * Prais: 7000 * Stars: ** Cheese * Prais: 6000 ~ 8000 * Stars: *** Chicken * Prais: * Stars: *** Chili * Prais: * Stars: *** Chocolate * Prais: * Stars: **** Cream * Prais: * Stars: ** Dragon fruit * Prais: 8000 * Stars: ***** Egg * Prais: * Stars: ** Flour * Prais: 7000 ~ 9000 * Stars: * Garlic * Prais: * Stars: * Icecream * Prais: * Stars: **** Kiwi * Prais: 8000 * Stars: ***** Lamb * Prais: * Stars: *** Leek * Prais: 9000 * Stars: ** Lemon * Prais: 6000 * Stars: * Lime * Prais: * Stars: * Lobster * Prais: 6000 * Stars: ***** Mango * Prais: * Stars: *** Milk * Prais: * Stars: ** Mushroom * Prais: * Stars: * Noodles * Prais: * Stars: **** Onion * Prais: 6000 * Stars: * Pasta * Prais: 9000 * Stars: *** Peas * Prais: * Stars: * Pepperoni * Prais: 5000 ~ 7000 * Stars: *** Pomegranate * Prais: * Stars: **** Pork * Prais: 5000 ~ 7000 * Stars: ** Potato * Prais: 4000 * Stars: * Prawn * Prais: * Stars: *** Pumpkin * Prais: 4000 ~ 6000 * Stars: ** Rice * Prais: 4000 ~ 8000 * Stars: ** Saffron * Prais: * Stars: ***** Salad * Prais: 6000 * Stars: * Sausage * Prais: 6000 ~ 9000 * Stars: *** Strawberry * Prais: * Stars: ** Sugar * Prais: 5000 ~ 8000 * Stars: *** Sweetcorn * Prais: 4000 ~ 8000 * Stars: * Tofu * Prais: * Stars: *** Tuna * Prais: 7,000 ~ 10,000 * Stars: *** Kwesçions dè ansās Simpol-na kwesçions * Frūts: Pumpkin, Chili, Apple, Tomato, Coconut. Jargons rīleiten kwesçions * Lard wa Pork dè oil. * Naan bread is served in Indian food. * Blanching means to boil quickly and then put into running cold water to quench the cooking. See also / Si osou / 參看 * Restoront dè levols Geim starten from dekoreitiŋ neidè avatar. Đen, neidè silekten frend as de-1-gè staf (Tszming). Neidè restoront wa 3-sets čeas en teibols wa aru. Nei diŋyǐu employ de-2-gè staf (Vivian). Evri levolùp wa 300 cash bonùs wa aru. Riförèns Ikstörnol liŋk * Restaurant City à Playfish dè offisol websàit Category:Babyish encyclopedia *